Spacial structures that comprise a number of sections whose ends are joined to a number of knuckles to make reticular spacial structures are known.
In particular, the spacial structure whose knuckles are comprised of solid balls to which tubular sections are joined is known.
The spacial structure whose knuckles are comprised of two spherical shells joined together by means of external fins is also known.
The chief drawback with the first of the aforementioned systems lies in the difficulty on site with joining the tubular sections to a solid ball, and so it can only be worked on from the outside.
The second of the systems mentioned presents the serious difficulty of the fins for joining to the spherical shells imposing enormous restrictions upon the reticular assembly of the relevant tubular members.